Barrier-free type water cooler apparatus, i.e., water coolers and fountains adapted for use by persons confined to wheelchairs and similarly handicapped persons, heretofore known and used have generally been categorized as electric or refrigerated type coolers, and non-electric, i.e., non-refrigerated type dispensers. Typical prior art designs include a basin or receptor constructed of a non-corrosive material and of a generally L-shaped configuration. When the device's water system is actuated, water not consumed by the user flows onto surfaces defined by the bottom leg of the "L" and through a drain hole and thereafter into the associated drain or waste system. The vertical leg of such prior art devices serves primarily as an extended splash-back and as the front cover to the cabinet directly therebehind. Such prior art cabinets generally have been constructed of painted sheet metal, stainless steel or sheet metal with a decorative material, such as a polymeric material bonded to the exterior surface, with the lower front portion of the cabinets generally housing the water dispensing mechanism, and the rear portions containing the unit's refrigeration system (if of the electric type) and supply lines to the dispensing valves and mechanism.
The aforementioned prior art type water cooler-fountains include a water dispensing system that utilizes side handles that when turned clockwise and/or counter-clockwise, transmit a force through an actuating rod or link assembly located in the lower cabinet interior to a valve (also located in the same area) which in turn effects the flow of drinking water.
Another prior art arrangement utilizes a front push-bar with a "rocker" type motion that when pressed at any point on the front surface, transmits a force directly to a push-button type valve/regulator to effect actuation of the water flow, This latter version may also include side push bars that are connected directly to the front push bar with small diameter, formed wires. When pressure is applied to either of the side push bars, the front push bar actuates the aforesaid water valve.
The dispensing mechanisms of prior art electrical water coolers-fountains heretofore known and used have included round push buttons that, when pressed, energize a push type switch mounted directly behind the button and the unit's front panel. The switch normally electrically energizes a solenoid-type valve and allows water to flow through the water system to the associated dispensing nozzle or bubbler. This latter type of device normally incorporates a time-delay feature to allow the solenoid valve to stay open after pressure to the push button is discontinued.
The prior art type water cooler-fountains of the aforedescribed character which have included glass filler features typically have the actuating button or lever located on the vertical surface of the basin, which requires that a force be applied by pushing in a horizontal plane. Other types of prior art arrangements which feature a glass filler substitute such a filler for the conventional bubbler and hence do not offer both the bubbler and the glass-fill option simultaneously. The aforesaid prior art water cooler-fountains have been found to be objectionable from the standpoint of serving handicapped persons, particularly those in wheelchairs, since they cannot meet the height clearance requirements now formally established in Federal Standards A.N.S.I. 117.1-1980 and related federal guidelines now established through the Architectural and Transportation Barrier Compliance Board (A.T.B.C.B.). Moreover, the lower front cabinets of most of such prior art-type devices have been too low to allow convenient access by standard wheelchairs when the bubbler outlet is located in vertical compliance with either of the aforesaid statutory requirements.
Typical prior art devices shown in the patent literature are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,134, 2,739,461 and 4,295,609; however, such prior art patents neither show nor suggest the features described hereinafter of the present invention, nor in any way anticipate the claims appended hereto.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler-fountain of the type generally referred to above in the prior art, but which embodies a number of features not heretofore available nor suggested by such prior art arrangements.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain which provides convenient access for all people, including those with motion and/or visual disabilities, so as to allow access by persons in wheelchairs and also meet the barrier requirements for safe access by the blind.
It is yet a more specific object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain which may be electrically operated or non-electric, and which is adapted to be wall-hung, and which also conforms with requirements of applicable national disabled user statutes, particularly statutes applicable to users confined to wheelchairs and the like, such as A.N.S.I.-117.1-1980.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain which is adapted for both new construction and retrofit applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain, which, by virtue of orientation of the refrigeration compressor closer to the floor than similar water coolers heretofore known and used, exhibits reduced noise characteristics.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain which provides for improved head room characteristics as compared to similar type devices known in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain which may be provided with a glass, cup or similar receptacle filler option for the bnefit of handicapped persons who desire to use personal receptacles for obtaining water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain that may be provided with a front actuating bar and side actuating bars which may be installed as original equipment or may be retrofitted at a later date.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water cooler and fountain which features a unique water pre-cooler device, and which may be provided with a glass filler option having an improved actuating mechanism.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.